


Baby Bring Your Body

by disarm_d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zayn and Louis get stoned and switch bodies. In that order.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bring Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tenth and final installment of a 10-week/10-trope/10-pairing series with the beautiful and talented [threeturn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/threeturn/pseuds/threeturn). Thanks for your help with this, bb! 
> 
> You can read the other TROPEGATE stories [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/tropegate).

Zayn has a box of matches in his pocket, but he wants to use the lighter so he gropes at Louis. His thigh or his stomach? Bare skin for a moment and then he can feel the material of his jeans, pat pat pat until Zayn manages to slip his fingers into Louis's pocket.

They had the lights on and the music playing, but after the first couple hits, Zayn started worrying about all the emissions from idling, and then Louis was concerned they'd drain the battery and get stuck here forever, so they turned off the van entirely. The sun has set and for a while it was still bright outside, even with no sun, but now it's dark. They could still be trapped here forever, out in Louis’s driveway. Locked together in the van it feels like they’re living in an entirely different world. Maybe they’ve always been here. 

The van glows when Zayn ignites the flame, a yellow flickering light that barely illuminates Louis's sprawled form. He lights his joint and puts the lighter back in his own pocket. They've been smoking for so long that Zayn's eyes burn. Not just a little, like they always do when he tokes up, but fully, stinging and watering from the thick haze of smoke. 

He sucks on the joint, eyes closed. His throat aches.

"Share," Louis says. He's right beside Zayn but he’s far away, all the way over on the floor. His voice is right in Zayn's ear, raspy like he's got a throat full of sand.

Zayn inhales deeply, turns his head and finds Louis's lips as close as his voice. It takes a minute to get their mouths to line up properly in the dark. Zayn passes his lungful of smoke over and then slips his tongue into Louis's mouth. 

"Oh, god," Louis says when they part. 

Zayn blinks, but it's too dark and cloudy to make anything out. His body is weird, far away, as far away as Louis's body was, but their mouths are still brushing together.

"I think we switched bodies," Zayn mumbles.

"What?" His mouth is still so close, but when Zayn kicks his feet out slowly, he can’t find Louis’s feet at all. 

"I think I'm in your body," Zayn says.

"Really?" Louis rolls closer until Zayn can feel their legs touch. 

"Yeah. And you're in mine."

"I am?"

"I think so. See, feel." He strokes his hand across Louis's chest, pushing at the pebble of Louis's nipple, but it's not Louis's nipple, it's his own. It's both of them, their chests pressed together. He can feel everything Louis's feeling, Louis's heartbeat echoed in his own chest.

"You can feel that, right?" Zayn asks, curling his fingers around Louis's cock, the soft fabric of his trackies giving easily.

"Fuck. Yeah," Louis says. He rolls his hips so slowly that Zayn forgets what they're doing halfway through, taken with the steady push of Louis's cock into his hand. He can feel the same dull pressure echoing back in his own cock, like it’s all inside out and upside down. 

Zayn's heart races wildly and he tries to calm it by patting at his chest. Louis’s chest. Louis notices and reaches over to do the same, both of their hands tangling together over Zayn’s racing heart, except it’s Louis’s racing heart. Zayn can feel Louis’s heart thumping, fuck. 

“Your heart,” Zayn says, covering Louis’s hand with his own. 

“Babe,” Louis says, soft and raspy. 

“I’m in your body,” Zayn insists. “We switched.”

“Always with you,” Louis says, but he follows it with a swift pinch to Zayn’s nipple. It takes a long time for the pain to reach Zayn’s brain, like there’s a delayed reaction now that he’s stuffed inside of Louis’s body, like everything is muted here.

“I’m going to show you,” Zayn says. He pushes Louis on his back. Louis’s cock is already out, and Zayn doesn’t remember doing that except, wait, yes, he was jerking Louis off before. Did he really forget halfway through?

He finds Louis’s cock again, except it’s his own cock. He says, “See, this is what I like,” and ducks down to suck it into his mouth. 

His mouth is dry and it takes a long time of mouthing at the head before he can get his tongue wet enough to slide further down. He pushes the foreskin back, wraps his lips around his teeth as he takes more into his mouth. He gags and it takes him a long moment to realize that means he should pull up again.

“See,” Zayn says, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “That’s what I like.”

“That’s what I like,” Louis echoes.

“In my body,” Zayn says.

“My body.”

He wraps his hand around Louis’s cock, or - the other body’s cock, Zayn knows it started out as his cock but everything’s got all twisty. He jerks Louis off slow and steady, resting his head on Louis’s thigh and leaning up to suck on the head when his mouth starts feeling empty. He forgets that he’s trying to get Louis off until Louis’s cock starts jerking. Zayn’s hand and cheek get wet and his brain slowly pieces together that that means Louis has come. He shifts up and rests his head on Louis’s shoulder instead. 

“You crawled inside my body,” Zayn says. Louis has wrapped his arm around Zayn’s belly and Zayn realizes that’s why he no longer feels like he’s about to fly away. “I’m in yours now.”

“I know, babe,” Louis says. He slides his mouth across Zayn’s cheek, smearing the wetness, and then kisses Zayn properly, their lips moving together for so long that Zayn’s mouth gets dry again, his cheeks start to buzz, everything feels sharp and blunt at the same time. He’s breathing and Louis’s breathing and there’s no difference, him in Louis’s body, Louis’s in his, the both of them lying on the floor of the dark van, so close that no one could tell one from the other anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow us on tumblr: [onedisarmed](http://onedisarmed.tumblr.com/) and [valencing](http://valencing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
